


What Is Endgame?

by Wolf_Stevens



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Stevens/pseuds/Wolf_Stevens
Summary: Snow is thrown through a portal to an Alternate Universe where Emma and Regina are married and has to come to terms with the situation before she can return back to her own reality.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt on facebook of Snow going to an alternate universe where SQ is cannon. I do not own OUAT or else SQ would be canon.

It was yet another battle, this time with a genie named Jafar. Couldn’t the heroes of Storybrooke ever catch a break? Emma and Hook were on one side, Regina on another, Snow and Charming on yet another side, and Zelena across from them. They were all trying to tire and confuse the genie, but so far they were only tiring themselves.

  
“You will never take me down!” the genie roared, waving his serpent-head staff and blasting magic around.

  
Emma dived out of the way of a blast. “You know, I’m kind of liking the animated version of you better,” she quipped. She rolled when another blast was aimed at her.

  
“Hey!” Snow shouted, shooting an arrow off at their enemy. “You leave my daughter alone!” She watched out of the corner of her eye as Hook helped Emma to her feet.

  
“Well, I wonder what she would do to protect Mommy dearest,” the genie sneered, aiming his magic at Snow. Charming charged forward and pushed her out of the way, but that was all that was needed for Emma, Regina, and Zelena to combine their magics in a blast. A scream of anguish came from the genie as the magics swirled and tried to destroy him, but he got one last blast off towards Snow.

  
“Mom!” Emma screamed at the same time Charming screamed for Snow. Regina and Zelena were too shocked to move as a portal appeared and engulfed the pixie haired brunette. Before anyone else could react the portal closed and the genie was gone as well, a pile of ash next to the staff. “Where did she go?” Emma asked as they all neared the spot where Snow disappeared.

  
“That is a very good question love,” Hook said, placing his hand carefully on the small of her back.

  
“Obviously that was a portal,” Zelena piped up.

  
“But to where?” Regina asked, looking to her sister.

  
“It doesn’t matter, we need to get my wife back,” Charming said, a determined look in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow flew out of the portal and landed on mossy ground. Gathering her senses she recognized that she was in the woods. More specifically, she was in Storybrooke’s woods, which was a relief to her, but she didn’t know exactly where or even what time she was in. She slowly rose to her feet and brushed the dirt off her knees and front. The best thing to do, she decided, was to simply go to town and try to sort it all out herself.

When she got to the diner she was relieved that at least that hadn’t changed. She thought that maybe she had just been thrown back in time a little bit, because everyone still looked the same.

“Mom! Where were you?” Snow heard Emma’s voice and turned towards her daughter. She easily accepted the hug that Emma gave her.

“Oh, I was just… out for a long walk sweetie,” she answered. It was an easy enough tale, just omitting the fact that she seemed to have traveled through a portal as well.

“Dad got worried when he couldn’t find you this morning,” Emma said, leading Snow to a booth where they sat down and Ruby brought them both coffee.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to worry your father,” Snow said. Emma smiled at her. “I just needed some air.”

“I figured. But you know how paranoid he gets sometimes when you disappear without a note.” Snow took in the sight of her daughter. She looked extremely happy, with a bright sparkle in her eyes. She didn’t remember seeing that sparkle before, not for a long time. As Emma took a sip of her coffee Snow noticed the glint of a wedding ring. _She must have married Hook,_ Snow thought with a smile _. I knew he was her true love._ She was startled out of her thoughts as a hand waved in front of her face. “Earth to Mom, are you okay? Did you hit your head on your walk?”

“Oh, no, sweetie, I’m fine. Just lost in thought.” She took a sip of her coffee. “Married life suits you,” she commented, trying to fish for information since it’s now obvious that she is in the future to her. Emma seemed to beam at the comment.

“Well you know what it’s like to be married to your True Love, Mom,” Emma stated, blushing into her coffee. “It’s amazing.”

“Indeed it is,” Snow said. Emma glanced down at her watch and started moving.

“I better get going to work before Regina has my hide,” Emma stated. “She’s still always on me with the paperwork stuff.”

“Yes, better go do that before she goes Evil Queen on you,” Snow stated. Emma gave her a tiny quizzical look at the moniker before laying money on the table.

“Well if she does, I know how to handle her,” Emma stated, giving Snow another hug. “I’ll see you later. Don’t forget to call Dad to stop his worrying.”

As Emma left Snow couldn’t help but to smile to herself at how happy her daughter seemed to be. It was genuine happiness, that she could feel. Snow finished her coffee and headed for the apartment.

“Oh, Snow!” Regina’s voice called out as Snow was walking. The young brunette turned to face the Mayor.

“Regina,” she greeted with a smile. She noted that Regina also looked bright and happy.

“I’m so glad I caught you,” Regina said as she approached her. “I wanted to make sure that you and David were still bringing the veggie trays.”

“Veggie trays for what?” Snow asked, confused at what her former step-mother was talking about.

“You know,” Regina laughed, brushing a wisp of hair behind her ear and Snow noticed the glint of a ring on her left hand. “For Sam’s party tonight.”

“Right,” Snow tried to play off. “Right, um, I think David has those chilling in the fridge already.”

“Thank you,” Regina said sincerely. “At least that’s one thing I don’t have to worry about for tonight. It’s always so hard to throw a birthday party for a five year old.”

“Um, yeah,” Snow said, shocked at Regina’s words. Sam? Party for a five year old?

“Well I gotta get going to work. I’ll see you and David at five?”

“Ye-yeah,” Snow agreed and watched as Regina smiled and waved at her as she took back off down the sidewalk. Snow simply stood flabbergasted. Apparently Regina had a five year old child and had remarried. _I wonder who the lucky guy is?_ Snow thought, turning on her way back to the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Snow found David in the apartment and he indeed had two veggie trays in the refrigerator for the party later that night. David had asked if she had been feeling good since she had come home, but she blew it off as saying she went for too long of a walk that morning.

When it came closer to five she and David loaded into his truck and they went down to the mansion. Snow was surprised that Emma answered the door. “Mom, Dad, come in, come in,” the young blonde eagerly ushered them in.

“Where would you guys like these trays?” David asked.

“Uh, I think Regina wanted those on the table,” Emma said, leading the way to the dining room. Snow watched as Emma took charge as if it was her own house. Snow slowly walked through the entry way and took in a few of the pictures that were around of Henry, Henry and Regina, Henry and Emma, the three together, and then one of a beautiful little girl with brown hair and green eyes. She looked to be no older than four or five. Snow wondered who she was and also why there were pictures of Regina, Emma, and Henry together but none of Regina’s husband. She took another gaze at the girl and thought she looked a bit like Regina.

“Hey Grandma,” Henry greeted as he came down the stairs. Snow turned to look at him and noticed he looked to be about the same age as her own Henry.

“Henry,” she said, startled as he wrapped her up in a hug.

“Henry, go get your sister up,” Regina said as she came out of the kitchen and placed a tray of meat and cheese out on the table as well.

“You got it,” the boy responded, shooting back up the stairs.

“Sister?” Snow whispered to herself.

“Are you alright Snow?” Regina asked, coming over to the school teacher with a worried look. Emma and David had mysteriously disappeared.

“Yeah, I’m-I’m fine,” Snow said, plastering on a smile. Regina looked skeptical but nodded and left her alone. One thing that Snow never asked about with David was where Neal was, but she wished that her little son was in her arms right now.

“Gamma!” a little voice called out and she was startled as a little body hurtled into her legs, hugging her fiercely.

“Sorry Grandma,” Henry apologized, picking up the little girl.

“There’s my Sammy!” Regina cooed, making her way to the girl. Snow noted how Regina’s eyes lit up again.

“Mommy!” the girl squealed, practically leaping from Henry’s arms into Regina’s. Snow couldn’t help but smile at the scene.

“Hey Gina, have you seen- oh, hey baby girl!” Emma seemed ecstatic to see the little girl in Regina’s arms as well. Before Snow could ponder too much she felt David wrap his arms around her. When she turned her head to kiss him she thought she saw Emma kiss Regina as well, but blew it off as a trick of her eyes. There was no way that the Evil Queen and the Savior could be together, right? They were both married, and Snow knew for a fact that Emma was with Hook.

Before she could say anything Emma had scooped the little girl up and took her towards the kitchen. Everything was starting to confuse Snow a bit. The nickname Emma gave Regina, how there were so many pictures of Emma around the house (at least in the little bit that Snow had walked into), and how Emma seemed to be completely at home here.

“Are you okay?” Charming asked her.

“Hmm? I’m fine,” she lied to him, plastering on a smile. The doorbell rang and Regina went to answer. “David, does anything around here seem… off?” she hesitantly asked him quietly.

“No,” he answered. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Before she could answer Ruby was greeting her with a hug. There was also someone that was behind her that looked very hesitant to be there, and Snow had to do a double take of the person to realize it was Dorothy, but she wasn’t like how she remembered. A few moments later Emma returned with Sam on her shoulders.

“Hey, you guys are here!” she greeted, and received hugs from both Ruby and Dorothy. “I guess the party can begin.”

“Yay!” the little girl yelled, bouncing atop Emma.

“Okay, okay kid, easy on Mama’s shoulders,” Emma laughed, swinging the little girl down to the floor and missing Snow’s perplexed look. Once the little girl’s feet hit the floor she was rushing for the living room where Snow noticed a small pile of presents.

“Emma, is there something you’re not telling me?” Snow asked her and Emma looked at her like she was a little crazy.

“No,” Emma said. “Are you sure you’re okay Mom?”

“I’m fine,” Snow reassured. Emma nodded but looked like she didn’t agree, but was tugged away when a little girl grabbed her hand.

“Mama, I wanna open presents!”

“Okay, okay!”

Snow stayed by the doorway, watching as Henry, Emma, Regina, David, Ruby, and Dorothy all helped the little girl unwrap presents, oohing and ahhing at the things she got. When they got to the end of it all, Regina got up and went to the kitchen while Emma ushered everyone into the dining room. A little crown declaring “Happy Birthday” was put on the little girl’s head as she was sat at the head of the table. Emma lead the way to singing to the little girl as Regina made her way out with a small cake with five lit candles on it. Snow watched to her personal horror as, after Regina set the cake down in front of the girl and the song was ending, Emma wrapped her arms around the former queen and gave her a quick kiss while everyone else was cheering.


	4. Chapter 4

“What in the world is going on?” Snow yelled, causing all eyes turned to her.

 

“I’m five Gamma!” the girl shouted exuberantly, not realizing that Snow was indeed raging, her eyes locked on Emma and Regina.

 

“Snow, what’s wrong?” Regina asked, not knowing why her friend and mother-in-law was looking at her with an incredulous expression.

 

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong?” Snow screeched. “What’s wrong is that for some ungodly reason my daughter just kissed you!”

 

“Not this again,” Emma murmured as she rested her forehead against Regina’s shoulder.

 

“Snow, honey, I thought we had talked about this,” David cautiously said, slowly approaching her. Ruby and Dorothy scooped up the confused little girl and went for the back yard, getting a grateful look from Regina and Emma as they passed.

 

“David, our daughter was just kissing my step-mother.”

 

“I do more than just kiss her,” Regina quipped and Emma let out a groan, burrowing her head into Regina’s shoulder.

 

“No, this is wrong,” Snow muttered.

 

“Grandma, you never had an issue with this since Mom and Mom got married,” Henry stated and Snow blanched in shock. “What’s going on?”

 

“No, Emma, you’re engaged to Hook.”

 

Emma let out a bark of laughter. “Good one Mom,” she said while Regina smirked. As she stared at Snow though she noticed the pixie haired brunette wasn’t joking. “Jesus, you’re serious?”

 

“Guyliner left town nearly three years ago,” Regina said, looking over her mother in law more closely. There was a pudginess that she saw to her, as if she had another child. “Snow, what year is it?”

 

“It’s 2016,” Snow stated with a scoff.

 

“And how many children do you have?”

 

“Regina-”

 

“Just let her answer Emma.”

 

Snow was really confused now. “Two. And where exactly is Neal?”

 

“Grandma, Dad went back to New York,” Henry said slowly.

 

“What? No, he’s only an infant.”

 

“Well I will admit he acts like one a lot.”

 

“Regina…” Emma warned.

 

Snow turned to David. “Tell them!”

 

David looked at her sadly. “Snow, we don’t have any other children.”

 

“I think I know what’s going on here,” Regina interrupted, stepping out of her wife’s embrace. “Remember that magical disturbance we felt this morning?” When Emma gave a smirk Regina rolled her eyes muttering “idiot” before continuing. “I don’t think this is our Snow.”

 

“What?”

 

“I think she’s from a different universe.”

 

“Magic at work again,” Henry muttered with a small smile. Snow looked incredibly shocked.

  
“That genie,” she whispered before taking off out the front door.


	5. Chapter 5

After running around town a bit, noticing slight differences all around, Snow found herself sitting down by the docks. It was on a bench that Regina found her, choosing to sit on the bench next to her. They stared out into the water for a while before Regina spoke up.

 

“I’m sorry magic keeps fucking with your life Snow,” Regina apologized.

 

Snow didn’t turn to answer her. “This time wasn’t your fault.”

 

“So how different are things for you right now?”

 

“Honestly?” Snow huffed. “A lot.” She finally turned to Regina. “You and Emma, really?”

 

Regina ducked her head sheepishly, playing with her ring. “We didn’t exactly plan it, Snow,” Regina explained. “Things developed between us in Neverland. We just didn’t know the extent until I was about to send Henry and Emma over the town line.”

 

Snow frowned. “But you did.”

 

“Maybe in your time. It was in those final moments though that Emma kissed me and that stopped Pan’s curse from even taking root.”

 

“Emma…” Snow thought back to that day in her time. It looked like Emma was about to do something before the new curse was to hit, but instead she and Henry had gotten into the yellow bug and drove off for a year before they returned. “But I thought the only way to destroy the curse was to destroy the original scroll.”

 

“So did we. Apparently our love was more powerful.” Regina smiled at the memory of their first kiss.

 

“So what happened after?” Snow asked, curious.

 

“Well, the One Handed Wonder and Neal gave up their pursuit of Emma, for obvious reasons. Hook left on his ship nearly a week later, though he occasionally comes back with little mementos from wherever he’s been. Mostly on request from anyone who gets a little homesick but can’t leave. Neal decided to go back to New York but visits every few months. He and Henry still talk of course, but Neal’s excuse is that he had a good job he didn’t want to give up.” Snow nodded at the information. “I’m guessing you have a son?”

 

“Yeah, we named him Neal, obviously.”

 

It was Regina’s time to give a nod. “Why Neal?”

 

Snow’s eyes took on a little of her sadness. “Because in my timeline Pan’s curse took effect, and then some other stuff happened, and Neal sacrificed himself to save us all.”

 

“Oh.” Regina really didn’t know what to say to that.

 

“Yeah. But Hook really stepped up, especially when Elsa came to town.”

 

“Elsa? As in the Queen of Arendelle?” Regina questioned. “The Queen of ice and snow?”

 

“That’s the one. Though she wasn’t the only one with those powers. She had an aunt that tried to destroy Storybrooke to make Elsa and Emma her sisters.”

 

“And Killian destroyed her?”

 

“Well, no. You had a hand in that, right before you tried to kill me in a swordfight. But in your defense, we were under the curse of Shattered Sight.” Snow shrugged. “And then there were the other queens of darkness, Ursula, Cruella, and Maleficent-”

 

“I’m sorry, did you just say Maleficent was back?”

 

“Oh, she’s been tamed now since you and Emma brought her daughter back.”

 

“Maleficent has a daughter.” The statement shocked Regina.

 

“That’s besides the point. You kept them from killing Emma. Anyways then there was the whole Emma taking on the darkness and becoming the Dark One for you, and she tried to save Hook by making him a Dark One as well-”

 

“Emma killed Rumple to protect me?”

 

“No, the darkness was pulled from him and it tried to attach to you.”

 

“So Emma took it into herself? For me?” Regina was flabbergasted. “Idiot.”

 

“I think you called her that more times I cared to count during that time,” Snow chuckled.

 

“So now how many Dark Ones are running around your world?”

 

“Just one again. Rumple did something to Excalibur to transfer all of the darkness into himself when Emma was trying to get rid of all the Dark Ones Killian summoned. But he saved us from dying when he sacrificed himself after summoning them.” Regina just looked at her like Snow was crazy. “Then we went to the underworld to save him. That was a dicey time.”

 

“Please don’t tell me she is choosing to be with him.”

 

Now it was Snow’s turn to look perplexed at Regina. “Why not? She loves him.”

 

“Snow, you are possibly one of the biggest idiots I know,” Regina said, shaking her head. “Think about all that you have told me. You said I had a hand in defeating the thing with Elsa’s evil aunt, that I prevented Emma’s death with the dragon, the squid, and puppy breath. Emma took on the darkness of the Dark One for  _ me.  _ The only thing I heard about the Barnacle Breath was that he tried to  _ kill  _ everyone by summoning more Dark Ones. What the hell was going on that she isn’t with me?”

 

“You have, had, Robin.” The answer seemed obvious to Snow, but it left Regina confused.

 

“Robin? Robin Hood?”

 

“He’s your soulmate. You know, the one with the lion tattoo?”

 

Regina sat quiet for a bit, then started laughing. “Wait, that’s the one that pixie dust led me to when I was still a young queen, right?”

 

“From what you’ve told me.”

 

“And let me guess, Tink pushed me towards him when he appeared in Storybrooke?” Regina laughed more heartily. “That stupid fairy.”

 

“What?”

 

“Snow, the only reason the dust led me to him way back then was because Emma hadn’t been born yet. He was most like her at that time.”

 

“So Robin was never-”

 

“No. Snow, there were so many times I could have killed you, but I didn’t. And do you know why? Because you were destined to bring Emma into the world. Emma is my True Love.” It took Snow a moment to think about it all. Emma did seem to sacrifice herself for Regina a lot, and Regina did the same, even when they both were with their respective male companions. Now she was starting to see the truth.

 

“So, here, did you two give birth to the little girl?” Snow asked, breaking the silence after a few minutes.

 

“No. That would take more magic than we could ever produce here,” Regina said. “Besides, Emma wanted to adopt. She hates the thought that there are children out there that are suffering what she did. Samantha was four when we adopted her last year. She had been turned away from two other families before that.” Regina smiled as she thought back, and Snow could see the love in Regina’s expression as she talked of the little girl and of Emma. “Emma said that we needed her, otherwise she would end up bouncing around the system and possibly end up in jail or worse at a young age. And I agreed. She’s a lively, inquisitive child. Prefers the name Sam though. Or Sammy. Emma convinced me that we will keep the name as Samantha though until she is thirteen. If she wants to change it then, we’ll let her.”

 

“That’s… that sounds just like Emma to do in any realm.” Snow smiled.

 

“Yeah.” Regina turned to fully face Snow. “Promise me when you go back to your realm, you aren’t going to force her to be with Hook. Have her follow her own heart. Because she is so much better than settling for a pirate.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Regina nodded and got up. “Thanks for listening to me Regina.”

  
“You’re welcome Snow. And if you don’t feel comfortable going back to David’s, you can always come stay with us until we get this all settled.” Regina patted her shoulder before walking away. Snow continued to sit, looking out at the water and thinking of everything Regina had pointed out.


	6. Author's Note

Note: I will remove this note when I post an actual chapter again. I just wanted to let you loyal readers and followers know that I have not given up on this story. Life and writers block has gotten in the way. It is still on my to-do list to complete. Thank you all for your patience and loyalty!!!


End file.
